Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Każdy anioł ma skrzydła - One-Party
Przebaczać to znaczy kochać (08.11.15r) Dedyk dla Młodej :) - Astrid?! - zbiegłam szybko na dół. Mama wołała mnie już kilka razy, ale ja oczywiście musiałam się jeszcze wymalować i przygotować do szkoły. W kuchni złapałam kanapkę, spakowałam ją do torby. Zarzuciłam na siebie kurtkę i założyłam buty. Ucałowałam mamę i wybiegłam na autobus. Gdy dobiegałam do przystanku pojazd akurat ruszył. Krzyczałam i biegłam jeszcze szybciej, ale niestety kierowca się nie zatrzymał. Wściekła zatrzymałam się i uspokoiłam oddech. Miałam jeszcze 15 minut do dzwonka. Mogłam wrócić do domu, albo spoźnić na lekcje pierwszą. Wybrałam tą drugą opcję i ruszyłam dalej przed siebie. Po około dziesięciu minutach usłyszałam za sobą klakson samochodu. Szłam jednak dalej, ani na chwilę się nie zatrzymując i nie patrząc za siebie. Auto jednak zatrzymało się zaraz przy mnie. Szyba została odsunięta, a ze środka popatrzył na mnie nie kto inny jak Czkawka. - Podwieść gdzieś panienkę? - zapytał. Prychnęłam na niego zła. Otworzyłam z rozmachem drzwi i wsiadłam do środka. Chłopak wychylił się, by mnie pocałować. Gdy to zrobił powiedziałam ze złością: - Nie denerwuj mnie Czkawka, bo to nie będzie twój najszczęśliwszy dzień - zapięłam pas i ruszyliśmy. Jechaliśmy w ciszy. Czkawka włączył jedynie cicho radio. W tle leciała piosenka Fort Minor "Where'd you go". Nuciłam ją cicho. Poza tym patrzyłam za okno, unikając wciąż wzroku chłopaka. Gdy tylko podjechaliśmy pod szkołę, wysuadłam szybko z samochodu i nawet nie żegnając się z chłopakiem, pobiegłam do budynku. Po drodze wpadłam na Heatherę, która... bleee... całowała się ze Smarkiem. Odciągnęłam ją od chłopaka. - Ej! - krzyknęła na mnie. Pociągnęłam ją do łazienki. - Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu odciągnęłaś mnie od mojego misia. - Błagam, naprawdę? - popatrzyłam na nią z niedowierzeniem. - No co? - spytała. - Nie skomentuję tego. - I super. Więc co to za nagła sprawa? Znowu kłótnia z Czkawusiem? - zapytała cicho, ale i tak dziewczyny orzechodzące obok nas to usłyszały. Zaczęły chichotać. - Tak jakby - powiedziałam opierając się o ścianę. - Zdenerwował mnie byle jakim tekstem, a w sumie to odezwał się kiedy już byłam wkurzona, on tylko dowalił. - Strasznie zmienna z ciebie dziewczyna. Może w ciąży jesteś? - zapytała ze śmiechem. Spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem. - Heather ja tu tak na serio, a ty z takim tekstem. Wiesz co, wcale nie śmieszne - rzuciłam i wyszłam na korytarz trzaskając drzwiami. * Przeproś go dostałam karteczkę od Heather na lekcji biologii. Mój chłopak siedział nieopodal mnie. Popatrzyłam na niego. Ani raz na mnie nie spojrzał, nie uśmiechnął się. Trochę mi tego brakowało, to pewne. Widziałam, że będę musiała coś w tej sprawie zrobić bo Heather nie da mi żyć. Po dzwonku na przerwę wyszłam pierwsza z klasy i skierowałam się na nasz ulubiony parapet. Podszedł do mnie mój chłopak. -To jak, dalej jesteś obrażona? - zapytał, ale usiadł obok mnie. - Nie byłam obrażona. Po prostu uciekł mi autobus i to mnie zdenerwowało - wyjaśniłam. - Przepraszam - dodałam. - Nic nie szkodzi - odparł i pochylił się by mnie pocałować. Zamknęłam oczy, a on musnął moje usta swoimi miękkimi wargami. Poczułam ciepło przepływające przez całe moje ciało. Nagle usłyszałam chrząknięcie. Szybko oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy na kogoś kto nam przerwał, a tym kimś była oczywiście Heather. Spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem. Popatrzyła na mnie i wzruszyła ramionami. - No co? Też mi przerwałaś - zaśmiała się, a Czkawka popatrzył na mnie rozbawiony. - Znów oderwałaś ją od Smarka? - zapytał. - Wiesz, że czasem ciężko ich odkleić. - To samo jest z wami - dopowiedziała moja przyjaciółka. - Serio Heath? - Serio As. W ogóle mam do was sprawę? - popatrzyliśmy na nią z wyczekiwaniem. - Przyjdziecie do mnie na osiemnastkę? Będzie super, obiecuję! - Jasne - odparł Czkawka, zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć. - Kiedy? - Za tydzień w sobotę, koło ósmej wieczór - wyjaśniła i podała nam zaproszenia. - Kiecka obowiązkowa As - zaśmiała się, wiedziała jak bardzo nie lubię nosić spódnic i sukienek. Cóż raz mogę się poświęcić. - Czyli jedziemy na zakupy, kotek - zwróciłam się do chłopaka, który popatrzył z przerażeniem na Heatherę. Zaśmiałyśmy się z przyjaciółką, a chłopak po chwili do nas dołączył. - Spokojnie chcemy całą paczką jechać na zakupy, możecie się przyłączyć - powiedziała Heather myślę, że ze wzgledu na Czkawkę, który wręcz czasami nie mógł ścierpieć robienia przeze mnie zakupów. - Poradzimy sobie - wyprzedziłam chłopaka, który już otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć. Popatrzył na mnie później na Heatherę i uśmiechnął się z rezygnacją. - Nie będzie tak źle, obiecuję. - Zostawiam cię z nią samego - czarnowłosa zaśmiała się krótko i odeszła. - Żartowałaś prawda? - zapytał z nadzieją. Chciałam się zaśmiać, ale pozostałam niewzruszona na jego zachowanie. - Jedziemy po szkole - powiedziałam obojętnie i podążyłam za przyjaciółką pozostawiając chłopaka w zupełnym osłupieniu. * Nie mogę narzekać, bo lekcje minęły całkiem znośnie. Może nie licząc matematyki, gdzie napisaliśmy sobie niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę. Najlepiej oczywiście napisał Śledzik, ale ja też niczego sobie. Plus trzy nie jest najgorszą oceną, ale na pewno gorszą niż cztery, które dostał Czkawka i cieszył się jak głupi, że ma lepszą ocenę ode mnie. Jego radość jednak nie trwała długo, w siemi to tylko do momentu, w którym dostał mojego prawego sierpiwego. Później był potulny jak baranek. I dobrze. Po szkole jak mu obiecałam wybraliśmy się na zakupy. Było przy tym nawet więcej śmiechu niż przypuszczałam. Weszliśmy do kolejnego sklepu. Od razu podeszliśmy do działu z sukienkami. Kazałam Czkawce szukać w kolorze turkusowym, miętowym lub niebieskim. Popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem i zaczął przesuwać wieszaki. Przyglądałam mu się stojąc na przeciwko, po drugiej stronie drążka z wieszkami. Patrzyłam jak odkłada na ramię ubrania, w kolorach, które mu wyznaczyłam. Po chwili nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Chłopak nachylił się, ja zrobiłam to samo, a nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. - To co, idziesz mierzyć? - zapytał podnosząc ramię, na ktorych leżało kilka sukienek. Pokiwałam twierdząco głową i ruszyliśmy w stronę przymierzalni. Weszłam do jednej z nich i zamknęłam drzwi. Gdy ubrałam na siebie sukienkę wyszłam by pokazać się Czkawce. Chłopak popatrzył ze mną z miłością. Powróciłam do małego pomieszczenia i przymierzyłam kolejną. Chciałam już zasunąć zamek kiedy do środka wszedł Czkawka. Podszedł do mnie. - Pomogę - zaproponował. Przytrzymałam włosy by mi ich nie przyciął, a on delikatnie zasunął zameczek. Odwrociłam się do niego. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy. - Ta jest idealna - spojrzał na sukienkę. Była ona jakby podzielona na spódnicę (miętową w białe groszki) i białą koronkową koszulnę na szerokich ramiączkach. Uśmiechęłam się i musnęłam jego usta. Oddał pocałunek i wyszedł czekając aż się przebiorę. Sukienka Astrid Zapłaciłam za sukienkę i wyszliśmy ze sklepu. Czkawka chwycił mnie za rękę i wyprowadził z galerii. Wsiedliśmy do jego sportowego auta i pojechaliśmy jeszcze do kawiarni na gorącą czekoladę. * Tydzień minął bardzo szybko. W końcu nadszedł dzień imprezy. Zaczęłam robić już makijaż. Czarne kreski, delikatne, turkusowe cienie na powiekach, tusz na rzęsach i różowe usta. Chyba jest całkiem, całkiem. Zrobiłam sobie jeszcze warkocza i założyłam naszyjnik, który dostałam kiedyś od Czkawki. Był w kształcie serduszka, a widniała na nim data dnia, w którym zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić. Wygładziłam sukienkę i usiadłam jeszcze przed lustrem, poprawiając włosy. W ten usłyszałam klakson. Wyjrzałam przez okno i ujrzałam porsche Czkawki . Zarzuciłam kurtkę na plecy i wybiegłam z domu. Wsiadłam do samochodu i cmoknęłam chłopaka w usta. - Ślicznie wyglądasz - powiedział, a ja uśmiechnęłam się. - Ty też niczego sobie - zaśmialiśmy się oboje. Chłopak nagle ruszył. Już nie mogłam się doczekać. Heather była najmłodsza z naszej paczki. Ja urodziny obchodziłam zaraz po Smarku, jakieś pięć miesięcy temu, Czkawka siedem. * - Kto jest za butelką? - zapytała Heathera. Wszyscy pokiwali twierdząco głową. Na imprezie było wiele osób, które znałam, ale były też kuzynki i kuzyni Heath, których nie kojarzyłam. Bawiłam się z nimi jednak świetnie. Usiedliśmy w kółku. Było nas około dwudziestu osób, ale miejsca było sporo. Siedziałam między Czkawką, a Heath. Sięgnęłam po swoje piwo, Czkawka nie pił w ogóle. Nasza jubilatka zaproponowała, żebyśmy zostali na noc, by chłopak również mógł się napić, ale on pozostał niewzruszony. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Jednak nie komentowałam jego zachowania, po prostu dobrze się bawiłam. Popatrzyłam na butelkę, jej szyjka wskazywała na mnie. - Kto kręcił? - zapytałam zdezorientowana. - Heathera, znając życie to... - zaczęła Szpadka, ale moje przyjaciółka jej przerwała. - Pocałuj Czkawkę, tylko wiesz jak - uśmiechnęłam się i rzuciłam na chłopaka. Odepchnął mnie lekko. - Co się dzieje? - zapytałam zaskoczona. - Nic, idę się przejść - powiedział i odszedł. Popatrzyłam na Heath, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Wstałam i pobiegłam za chłopakiem. Znalazłam go na balkonie. Podeszłam i zapytałam. - Czkawka? - Spojrzał na mnie z troską. - Coś się stało? - Nic, po prostu nie chcę byś piła - wyjaśnił, a ja popatrzyłam na niego z zaskoczeniem. - Myślisz, że jak będziesz stroił fochy to ja nie wypiję na tej imprezie nic więcej? - powiedziałam zdenerwowana. - As jesteś pijana. Nie chcę żebyś piła disiaj więcej alkocholu - wyszeptał. Popatrzyłam na niego ze złością i skierowałam się w stronę drzwi. Weszłam do domu i przeszłam do pokoju gdzie nadal trwała zabawa w butelkę. Uśmiechnęłam się i zupełnie zapominając o chłopaka zaczęłam dobrze się bawić. * Zacząłem szukać pomału Astrid. Zbliżała się pierwsza w nocy i chciałem już jechać. Dziewczyny jednak nigdzie nie było. Przeszedłem z pokoju na korytarz, to co tam zobaczyłem tylko spotęgowało moje zdenerwowanie. Astrid stała i zaczepiała jakiegoś chłopaka, który widocznie nie był nią zainteresowany. Odciągnąłem ją od nieznajomego i nakazałem ubrać kurtkę. - Nie bądź taki, Czkawuś. My też możemy się jeszcze zabawić - powiedziała po czym pocałowała mnie. Odepnąłem ją lekko. Na ustach poczułem smak mocnego alkoholu. Ubrałem dziewczynie kurtkę i wziąłem ją na ręce wiedząc, że tak będzie dla niej bezpiecznie. Posadziłem ją na siedzeniu i zapiąłem jej pas. Miałem nadzieję, ze Astrid po prostu zaśnie, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Cały czas utrudniała mi panowanie nad pojazdem lecz jakoś dojechaliśmy do domu. Zaparkowałem we własnym garażu i wprowadziłem do domu Astrid. Zaniosłem ją do swojego pokoju. Położyłem ją na łóżku i odwróciłem się by odłożyć telefon na biurku, kiedy na plecach poczułem ciężar. - Czkawka? - wybełkotała dziewczyna - chodź ze mną - pociągnęła mnie na łożko i zaczęła powoli dobierać się do mojej koszuli. Złapałem ją za nadgarski i stanowczo przerwałem jej grę. - Astrid nie. - Nie bądź taki - powiedziala probując się wyrwać. Gdy w końcu ją puściłem wbiła we mnie gniewny wzrok. Nie przejąłem się tym jednak. Była pijana. Bardzo pijana. Wymknąłem się z pokoju kiedy położyla się zmęczona. Poszedłem na dół, w kuchni zastałem moją matkę. Nie spodziewałem się jej tutaj o tej porze. - Jak było na imprezie? - zapytała, ale wiedziałem, że oczekuje wyjaśnień co do Astrid. - Super - odparłem krótko. - Astrid chyba przesadziła - wiedziałem, że tak będzie. - Nie potrafię nad nią zapanować - westchnąłem. - Jest jak dziecko. - Mam nadzieję, że z czasem się nauczysz. To nie wygląda dobrze, Czkawka. - Po prostu świetnie się bawiła - uśmiechnąłem się, jednak był to całkiem nieszczery uśmiech. Matka nic więcej nie powiedziala, tylko wróciła z kubkiem herbaty do sypialni. * Piosenka - Czkawka? - wyszeptałam. Otworzyłam oczy lecz natychmiast je zmrużyłam. Światło,wdarło się już dawno do pokoju. Chłopak leżał koło mnie pogrążony we śnie. Wstałam by wziąść coś na głowę. Czkawka otworzył oczy i popatrzył na mnie. Zachwiałam się, a on złapał mnie za rękę i przyciągnął do łóżka. Usiadłam na jego brzegu i spojrzalam w jego gniewne spojrzenie. - Znowu przesadziłam? - zapytałam cicho, on nic nie powiedział tylko wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił chwilę później z kubkiem jakiegoś napoju i dwoma tabletkami. Podał mi je, a ja przełknęłam je szybko po czym popiłam herbatą. - Dlaczego po prostu nie możesz mnie posłuchać? - zadał mi pytanie, tym razem to ja nie udzieliłam odpowiedzi. - Nie chcę zabraniać ci niczego, wiesz o tym doskonale. Ja nie piję, bo uważam, że po alkocholu wcale się dobrze nie bawię. Wstaję tylko kolejnego dnia z ogromnym kacem - spojrzal na mnie. - Nie potrafię patrzeć kiedy ty pijesz As - wyszeptał, a ja popatrzyłam na niego ze smutkiem. - Wiesz co stało się z moim ojcem, ja boję się, że pewnego dnia obudzę się bez ciebie - słone krople łez spłynęły mu po policzkach. Doskonale wiedzialam jak zginął jego ojciec. Wracał upity do domu. Prowadził samochód, nie powinien był. Tak naprawdę wystarczyły sekundy kiedy uderzył w przeszkodę. Oprócz niego na miejscu zginął także obcy dla nas człowiek. Wiedziałam, że Czkawka boi się właśnie tego. - Przepraszam - nie wiedziałam co mam mu powoddzieć. Nie wiedziałam czy kolejne próby pocieszenia go będą na miejscu. Wyciągnął do mnie ręce. Wtuliłam się w niego. Otarł szybko łzy, moje jak i swoje. - Obiecaj mi coś, Astrid - szepnął. - Obiecaj, że nie zostawisz mnie za wcześnie. - Obiecuję Czkawka. - Moja Astriś - wyszeptał i pocałował mnie delikatnie wiedząc, że mówię prawdę. Kto dziś upomni się o pamięć? Dedyk dla XAngel4x, której opko obudziło we mnie wenę na akurat takiego parta �� Może upomni się o pamięć krzyż Z drewna spiesznie wyciosany; Ptak, co spłoszony pomknął niebem, Gdy się rozległy pierwsze strzały? Cmentarz. To chyba jedyne miejsce gdzie chcę dzisiaj być. Chyba tylko ono przypomina mi moje dawne życie. Może nie samo miejsce, a ludzie na nim pochowani. Dzień jest spokojny, niemal bezwietrzny. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tamtych lat. Jesienne słońce ogrzewa mi twarz, a mój wzrok błądzi wśród martwych, cmentarnych drzew. Przechodzę między grobami szukając tego właściwego. Nie jest to proste wśród starych, zatartych nagrobków. Na niektórych nie widnieją żadne imiona, nazwiska, zdjęcia - są nagie. Obdarte z informacji, bezimienne. Z tego co jednak widzę - zadbane. Wiele pamiętam z dnia kiedy nas rozdzielono. Kiedy nie patrzono na nas jak na ludzi, ale jak na zwierzęta. Kiedy według Nich nie mieliśmy uczuć. Kiedy Oni zabili w nas nie tylko nadzieję, ale i życie. Doskonale pamiętam dzień, w którym przeczytałem jeden wyraz: AUSCHWITZ. Tam zmieniło się wszystko... Willkommen in der Hölle - pomyślałem wtedy. Byłem młody lecz już wtedy wiedziałem czym jest obóz. Nie byłem jednak na to przygotowany. Bałem się choć wszyscy mówili, że jestem odważny. Nocami, leżąc w ciasnych barakach przeznaczonych dla więźniów trząsłem się ze strachu zastanawiając się czy śmierć jest jakimś wyjściem. Zawsze jednak wybierałem życie. To czego najbardziej w '''Nich' nienawidziłem to uśmiechów. Ilekroć "chcieli" pomóc wysyłali nam cholerne uśmiechy. Nie chciałem ich widzieć. Tej kpiny w ich oczach, tego potępienia, tej nienawiści.'' Trawa jest bardziej zielona - zauważam nadal szukając celu. Zrywa się spokojny, zimny wiatr. Porusza się wśród koron drzew. Kołysze gałęziami. Deszcz liści pada na zimną, listopadową ziemię. Patrzę w górę, a po policzku spływa mi łza. W rękach trzymam czerwony znicz. Zamykam oczy próbując zapomnieć niekończącą się ciszę tuż po zagazowywaniu ludzi w obozie. Pragnę wymazać zakrwawione ciała palone w wielkich piecach. Nie chcę dłużej słyszeć krzyku wszystkich niewinnych ludzi. Życie postawiło przede mną ciężką próbę - przez wszystkie te lata musiałem żyć ze świadomością, że przeżyłem, a inni zginęli. Musiałem zmagać się z niewiarygodną tęsknotą za przyjaciółmi, za rodziną. A teraz? Teraz stoję przy ich grobach i płaczę. Nie tłumię szlochu, chcę by wszystkie emocje ujrzały światło dzienne. Nie zwracam uwagi na ludzi, którzy przechodzą obok. Po chwili padam na kolana przed grobem najlepszego przyjaciela. Moje ręce drżą z zimna jednak składam je do modlitwy i szeptam "Ojcze nasz". Szybko jednak przerywam nie mogąc wymówić ani słowa więcej. Boże dlaczego ich wszystkich nie ocaliłeś? Gdzie wtedy byłeś? Dlaczego odwróciłeś od ich cierpienia swe oczy? - pytam w myśli lecz nie dostaję odpowiedzi. Wiem, że muszę iść dalej, szukać tego po co tu przyszłem, nie mogę się jednak podnieść. Udaje mi się to dopiero po około dziesięciu minutach. Czuję się obolały. Niemal nie mogę zrobić kroku do przodu. Mam jednak cel i muszę do niego dotrzec. Na tym cmentarzu nie byłem nigdy wcześniej. Nie miałem okazji. Teraz będąc przejazdem zatrzymałem się tutaj z rodziną, by pożegnać przyjaciół. By spróbować oderwać się od przeszłości. - Astrid - szeptam docierając do poszukiwanego przeze mnie grobu. Na kupce ziemi leży wiązanka kwiatów. Łzy spływają mi po policzku. Ręce drżą mi tym razem nie z zimna, ale z tęsknoty. Zapalam zapałkę i próbuję podpalić knot. Gdy wreszcie mi się to udaje, zamykam znicz i kładę tuż pod krzyżem z napisem, który głosi: Tu leży Astrid Hofferson Urodzona 19.02.1925 - Zmarła 12.03.1944 r. Dzielnie broniła ukochanej ojczyzny Pokój jej duszy - Przepraszam Astriś, przepraszam cię bardzo - szeptam próbując opanować głos. Pamiętam kiedy nas złapali, wywieźli do obozu. Do dziś nie zapomnę jej decyzji, jej słów, jej łez. ''- Posłuchaj nic mi nie będzie. To się wreszcie skończy - szeptała w nocy, kiedy leżeliśmy obok siebie.'' ''- Nie, Astrid. Nie wiesz o czym mówisz - protestowałem przyciszonym głosem. - O to im chodzi. Chcą nas wszystkich wymordować.'' ''- Dlatego to twoja szansa - powiedziała i podała mi maleńki kluczyk. - Ukradłam go dzisiaj. Jest od tylnych drzwi piekarni. Jutro masz tam zmianę. Kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni moment ucieknijcie.'' ''- Nie zostawię cię tu - powiedziałem niemal bezgłośnie. W ramionach czułem jak drżała. Później poczułem jej mokre łzy i usłyszałem cichy szloch.'' ''- Obiecaj mi, że wszyscy dowiedzą się o tym co się tu dzieje - odparła jakby wcale mnie nie słuchała.'' ''- Nie chcę... - pocałowała mnie delikatnie.'' ''- Obiecaj.'' ''- Obiecuję.'' - Przepraszam, że cię wtedy tam zostawiłem. Przepraszam, że uciekłem bez ciebie - szeptam, choć wiem, że to nic nie da. Nic już nie cofnie czasu. - Gdybym mógł, gdybym wtedy cię nie posłuchał... być może przeżylibyśmy razem, jeśli nie, to przynajmniej razem byśmy zginęli. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - zapytałem, nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi. - Zawsze cię kochałem - wyszeptałem, ocierając powoli łzy, jakbym czekał, że sama mi je otrze. - Mam nadzieję, że o tym pamiętałaś. - Wyszeptałem przypominąc ją sobie. Jej młodzieńczy wygląd. Błękitne oczy, blondwłosy i ten cudowny uśmiech, za którym tak tęskniłem. - Dziadku! - usłyszałem w oddali głos. Odwróciłem się i dostrzegłem siedmiolatkę biegnącą w moją stronę. Powoli wstałem otrzepując się z brudnej ziemi. Gdy dziewczynka dotarła do mnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Popatrzyłem w jej zielone oczy. - Co się stało słońce? - zapytałem. - Mama cię woła. Nie było cię prawie dwie godziny - wyjaśniła. - Dobrze, już idę Astrid. Powiedz im, że za dziesięć minut będę przy samochodzie. - Czy to jest ta Astrid, o której mi tyle opowiadałeś i, po której mam imię? - spytała, patrząc na grób. - Ta sama - odparłem. - Mogę coś jej powiedzieć? - zapytała. Skinąłem głową. - Dziękuję, że uratowałaś mojego dziadka. Gdyby nie ty... nie byłoby mnie tutaj. - Jej słowa trafiły prosto w moje serce, po policzkach popłynęły mi łzy. Otarłem je i chwyciłem wnuczkę za rękę. - Dziękuję Astriś, za wszystko. Piosenka tytułowa Piosenka, która mi pomogła ---- Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :) "Śmierć zabiera nam uśmiech i życia piękno" thumb Dedykacja dla wszystkich, którzy stracili kogoś bliskiego, na przykład przyjaciela... - Zakochana para! - usłyszałam krzyk przerywający mój pocałunek z najlepszym chłopakiem pod słońcem. Niedawno skończyła się wymiana uczniów i znów mogłam powrócić do swojej kochanej szkoły wprost z Oslo. - Matt, serio? Idź stąd - ruszył w naszą obroną Czkawka. - Wiesz jak ja cię kocham, Czkawka? A ty wybrałeś tę laskę zamiast mnie - żartował, zaśmiałam się głośno. Brunet spojrzał na mnie. - No co? - Nic - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Jesteście dziwni... - I za to nas kochasz - wciął mu się Matt. - As może i kocham, ale ciebie? Stary... Tylko przyjaźń - rozłożył ręce w geście obrony. Wtuliłam się w niego, a do przytulaska dołączył jeszcze nasz Matt. - Mam najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. I była to najszczersza prawda. * - No, to ja się chyba będę już zbierał - powiedział Matt wstając i ubierając skórzaną, czarną kurtkę. Pokiwałam głową, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. - Ja z tobą - odparł mój chłopak. Popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzeniem. - No co? Późno się robi - wyjaśnił. - Myślałam, że zostaniesz do jutra - rzekłam z rozczarowaniem. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i zabrał ze stolika swoje rękawice. Ja natomiast ubrałam sweter i buty, by odprowadzić chłopaków. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Dostrzegłam w szarościach wieczoru ich ścigacze, czerwony Matt'a i czarno-zielonego Czkawki. Mój chłopak podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie długo oraz namiętnie. Oparłam się o jego maszynę. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy chrząknięcie, popatrzyliśmy na przyjaciela i zaśmialiśmy się w trójkę. Przytuliłam Matt'a, a chwilę później machałam chłopakom na pożegnanie. Weszłam do domu dopiero wtedy, kiedy z moich oczu zniknęły dwa czerwone tylne światła ścigaczy. Weszłam na górę i ogarnęłam trochę w pokoju. Pozbierałam talerzyki i zniosłam je do kuchni. Rodzice mieli wrócić koło dziesiątej w nocy, miałem więc jeszcze z trzy godzinki samotnego siedzenia. Pomyślałam, że poczekam aż zadzwoni Czkawka, kiedy już dojedzie do domu. Zawsze to robi, to taka nasza rutyna i tradycja. No i bardzo się cieszę, wtedy wiem na sto procent, że dojechał szczęśliwie do domu. Usiadłam na łóżku i wzięłam do ręki laptopa. Zalogowałam się na Facebook'a i sprawdziłam skrzynkę wiadomości. Miałam kilka nowych zaproszeń oraz wiadomości. Przeglądnęłam je szybko i zauważyłam, że na czacie dostępna jest Heather - moja koleżanka z klasy. Postanowiłam do niej napisać, tym bardziej, że ostatnio byłyśmy kimś więcej niż tylko koleżankami, między nami rodziła się przyjaźń. Otworzyłam okienko czatu i napisałam Cześć, po około minucie dostałam odpowiedź. Rozmowa trwała dobrą godzinę. Pisałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym, a czas leciał tak szybko. Nie zauważyłam tak naprawdę kiedy minęło te sześćdziesiąt minut, myślałam, że rozmowa trwała tylko pięć. Pożegnałam się z dziewczyną i zamknęłam laptopa. Czkawka jeszcze nie dzwonił. Do domu nie miał wprawdzie daleko, ale może zatrzymał się gdzieś po drodze. Nie martwiłam się. Zeszłam jedynie do salonu, tak od niechcenia. Włączyłam telewizor. Akurat leciały wiadomości... Nic ważnego, aż do pewnego momentu. Na drodze krajowej Røros - Berk doszło do wypadku. Matocyklista zderzył się z ciężarówką. Chłopak około osiemnastu lat jadąc na czarno-zielonym motorze jest w stanie krytycznym. Na razie wiele nie wiadomo. Natychmiast wyłączyłam telewizor i niewiele widząc przez łzy wykręciłam numer do Czkawki. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi, trzeci... Po usłyszeniu sygnału nagraj wiadomość. Rozłączyłam się i ponowiłam próbę i znów Po usłyszeni..., rzuciłam telefon na kanapę i pognałam na górę. Jak najszybciej wyciągnęłam z szafy długie spodnie i sweter. Zarzuciłam ubrania na siebie. Zbiegłam na dół, a po drodze założyłam kurtkę, czapkę i szalik. Chwyciłam komórkę, szybko napisałam sms'a do mamy, że muszę jechać do Czkawki i szybko ubierając buty wyszłam z domu. Drżącymi dłońmi przekręciłam klucze w drzwiach, po czym schowałam je do kieszeni i pobiegłam na przystanek. Czekając na autobus wciąż próbowałam połączyć się z Czkawką, niestety to na nic się nie zdało. Pojazd nadal nie przyjeżdżał, a ja nie miałam czasu. Zadzwoniłam do Heather, wiedziałam, że jej brat ma samochód. Koleżanka odebrała już po pierwszym sygnale. - Hetaher? - zapytałam z nadzieją, że to ona. - Astrid? Co się dzieje? Płaczesz? - zadała mi chyba z tysiąc pytań, na żadne nie odpowiedziałam. - Czy twój brat może zawieść mnie do Berk? - zapytałam wprost. - Zaraz będziemy - odpowiedziała, a ja rozłączyłam się. Wysłałam jej sms'em gdzie jestem. Dosłownie po kilku minutach dziewczynę zauważyłam w białym audi. Wskoczyłam szybko do samochodu. - As? O co chodzi? - spytała ponownie. - Jedźmy do Berk, błagam - wyszeptałam przez łzy. Skinęła głową i przytuliła mnie. Powoli otarłam łzy. Wciągnęłam powietrze i wypuściłam je z trudem. Modliłam się, że to pomyłka... * Jak najszybciej wysiadłam z samochodu i pobiegłam przez ulicę wprost pod drzwi domu Czkawki. Heather musiała wracać do siebie więc pożegnałam się już z nią w trakcie jazdy. Stanęłam przy drzwiach budynku i czym prędzej zadzwoniłam do drzwi. Każda sekunda była minutą, czas ciągnął mi się jak jeszcze nigdy. Płatki śniegu powoli opadały na ziemię, a ja patrzyłam przed siebie na drzwi. Wstrzymałam oddech kiedy usłyszałam dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w zamku. Drzwi otworzyły się delikatnie, a na zewnątrz runęła łuna światła. W progu stał wysoki chłopak o zielonych oczach. - Czkawka? - zapytałam z nadzieją. Głos łamał mi się z każdym słowem coraz bardziej. Łzy spływały po policzkach. Brunet podszedł do mnie i przytulił. Wyrwałam się jednak z jego uścisku i zaczęłam walić chłopaka po klatce piersiowej. - Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?! - krzyczałam. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i już miałam poraz kolejny uderzyć kiedy złapał moje ręce. Pociągnął mnie do środka i zamknął drzwi. Nie puścił mnie jednak. Próbowałam się wyrwać z jego żelaznego uścisku. - Puść mnie! Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?! Dlaczego?! - wrzasnęłam. - Astrid, co się stało? - zapytał nic nie rozumiejąc. - Jak to co się stało? Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś?! W telewizji mówili... o wypadku... chłopaka na ścigaczu... identycznym, takim jak ty masz... myślałam, że to ty... myślałam, że cię straciłam... - szkochałam, co chwilę przerywając by złapać powietrze. Czkawka popatrzył na mnie po czym przytulił mnie mocno do siebie. Moim ciałem nadal wstrząsał szloch. - Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił - wyszeptał mi do ucha. - Nigdy. Nagle poczułam jak podnosi mnie z ziemi. Przeszdł ze mną kilka kroków, po chwili położył mnie na czymś miękkkim. Mało mnie obchodziło co to było. Zamknęłam oczy i czułam jak chłopak ściąga mi buty, kurtkę, szalik i czapkę. Później poczułam jak przykrywa mnie czymś ciepłym. - Dziękuję - wyszeptałam, a on tylko położył się obok mnie i przytulił od tyłu, obejmując mnie w tali. - Dziękuję - powtórzyłam i wiedząc, że jestem bezpieczna, zasnęłam. * - Ale jak to nie wrócił na noc do domu? - rano, kiedy wstałam usłyszałam rozmowę telefoniczną. Czkawka chodził w tę i spowrotem zdenerwowany i przestraszony. - Dobrze oddzwonię do pani jeśli się o czymś dowiem - powiedział i rozłączył połączenie. Usiadłam, spuszczając nogi z kanapy. Chłopak dopiero wtedy zauważył, że już nie śpię. - Coś się stało? - zapytałam. Zauważyłam jak myśli by wykręcić się od odpowiedzi. - Nie, nic. Zupełnie nic się nie stało - odparł i przeszedł do kuchni. Ruszyłam za nim. Był kiepskim aktorem. - Wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Odpowiesz czy mam się sama tego dowiedzieć? - spytałam i wyrwałam mu telefon z ręki. Już zaczęłam szukać ostatniego połączenia kiedy powiedział: - Matt nie wrócił do domu. Dzwoniła jego mama - po tym wyjaśnieniach zakręciło mi się w głowie. Popatrzył na mnie ze smutkiem. - Astrid i jest jeszcze coś. - Popatrzyłam na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Minęła chwila póki był w stanie mi powiedzieć. - Zamieniliśmy się ścigaczami. Wstrzymałam oddech, zakryłam usta dłonią i nie wiem jakim cudem, ale jeszcze stałam. - A jeśli... - nie dokończyłam, nie byłam w stanie. - Nawet o tym nie myśl - powiedział i przytulił mnie do siebie. Poczułam na włosach jego łzy. Odsunęłam się od niego delikatnie i przetarłam mu policzki. Popatrzył mi w oczy, lekko się uśmiechając, choć wiedział, że uśmiech jest teraz cholernie nie na miejscu. - Mam pomysł - odparłam głosem pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu. - Musimy sprawdzić najnowsze informacje dotyczące tego wypadku. - Nie wiem czy mam na to ochotę, no bo jeśli... okaże się... - Czkawka, on miał przy sobie jakieś dokumenty? - spytałam rzeczowo. Popatrzył na mnie. - Tak, chyba tak. Ale to znaczy, że... gdyby... no wiesz... zadzwoniliby do jego rodziców, a tak się na razie nie stało, więc może po prostu się gdzieś zatrzymał, rozładował mu się telefon... - jego radość mnie rozśmieszyła. To prawda, musimy wierzyć, że któryś z tych pomysłów to prawda. Przecież to, że ścigacz z wypadku był zielono-czarny, akurat taki na jakim jechał nasz przyjaciel jest zwykłym przypadkiem. Wielu ludzi może na takowych jeździć. - Więc skoro już tu jestem... - zaczęłam. - Więc skoro już tu jesteś to możemy to wykorzystać - powiedział po czym złapał mnie za nogi i przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię. Zaczęłam się śmiać jak głupia. Uderzałam go pięściami po plecach, ale on pozostał niewruszony na moje działania. Dopiero gdy dotarł na górę, do swojego pokoju położył mnie na łóżku. - Na co masz ochotę? - Obejrzyjmy jakąś komedię, co? - spytałam wstając by poszukać jakiś filmów. - No dobra, a jaką? Mam ich tylko kilka - wyjaśnił. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Chcłopak podszedł do jednej z szafek i ściągnął pudełko z płytami. - Wybierz coś. - "Zakochana księżniczka"? Skąd ty w ogóle masz takie filmy? - zapytałam ze śmiechem. - Ma się taką kuzynkę, która celowo zostawia u ciebie swoje płyty - uśmiechnął się, po czym wziął ode mnie płytę i wsadził do odtwarzacza. - Czkawuś? - Hmm? - Przytul mnie - chłopak jak na zawołanie, tak w sumie na zawołanie, położył się obok i objął mnie swoim ramieniem. Położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i zamiast oglądać film wsłuchiwałam się w bicie jego serca, chcąc uwierzyć, że on żyje, że tamten motocyklista to nie on. * Czułam jak ziemia osuwa mi się spod nóg. Ciężko było złapać mi oddech. Walczyłam o tlen i próbowałam zachować równowagę, nie było to jednak takie proste. - Oni są pewni? - zapytałam z nadzieją. - Tak. Matt leży w szpitalu, jego stan jest krytyczny. Lekarze nie dają mu nadziei - kobieta, matka moje przyjaciela miała załamany głos. - Proszę przyjedźcie razem z Czkawką - błagała. - Zaraz będziemy - odparłam i rozłączyłam się. Znajdowałam się na korytarzu, przed zamkniętymi drzwiami do pokoju Czkawki. Chłopak siedział u siebie. Próbując z całych sił powstrzymać łzy nacisnęłam klamkę i pchnęłam drzwi do przodu. Popatrzyłam na uśmiechniętego chłopaka - moje zupełnie przeciwieństwo. - Musimy jechać do Matta - wyszeptałam. Wyłączył natychmiast telewizor i spojrzał na mnie ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. - Co się dzieje? - Matt jest w szpitalu. To był on - powiedziałam cicho. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, w jego oczach dostrzegłam srebrzyste łzy. - Jego matka prosiła byśmy przyjechali. Czkawka? - Weźmiemy samochód moich rodziców - odparł krótko. - Nie wiem czy to jest najlepszy pomysł byś prowadził w tym stanie - rzuciłam zbiegając za nim ze schodów. - Po pierwsze dlaczego nie? A po drugie, masz lepszy pomysł? - zapytał ze zdenerwowaniem. - Jeśli tak, to słucham. - Przestań! - wrzasnęłam. Popatrzył na mnie zdezorientowany. - Posłuchaj, nie chcę ciebie też stracić. - A, czyli mam rozumieć, że już spisujesz Matta na straty? - zapytał z drwiną. - Nie o to chodzi. Czkawka! - krzyknęłam gdy wyminął mnie i wziął kluczyki do ręki. - Jedziesz? - nie odpowiedziałam tylko poszłam za nim. <-- Polecam puścić w tym momencie Do szpitala jechaliśmy tylko kilka minut. Cisza trwała nawet kiedy przeszliśmy już przez drzwi frontowe szpitala. Pierwsze zdanie Czkawki jakie wtedy usłyszałam od kłótni było skierowane do pielęgniarki. Pytał o drogę do pokoju Matta. Odpowiedziała, że pokój numer 21. Podążyliśmy we wskazanym kierunku... W pokoju trwała cisza. Od czasu do czasu można było usłyszeć jedynie ciche pikanie maszyny utrzymującej Matta przy życiu. Zauważyłam, że miał podpięte klikanaście rurek. Jego stan był krytyczny co dało się zauważyć już od jednego spojrzenia. Oboje podeszliśmy do jego łóżka. Poczułam jak po policzkach spływały mi łzy. - Strasznie cię przepraszam - szepta Czkawka. Nie wiem czy te słowa kieruje do mnie czy do Matta. Spogląda mi w oczy, podchodzę do niego i przytulam. Odwzajemnia uścisk i trawamy tak w ciszy kilka minut. Odrywamy się od siebie i siadamy na dwóch stołkach przystawionych obok łożka. Oboje patrzymy na przyjaciela. Nie daje żadnych znaków życia, nawet samodzielnie nie oddycha. - Nie wiem co mam ci powiedzieć - słyszę szept Czkawki. Szukam jego dłoni. Ściskam ją, dodając mu otuchy. - Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zawsze nim byłeś. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. - Widzę jak po policzkach chłopaka płyną łzy. Chcę je otrzeć, ale nie pozwala mi na to. Czkawka opiera głowę o dłoń Matta i zamyka oczy. Patrzę raz na niego, raz na przyjaciela. Nagle na jednym z ekranów pojawia się długa, nieprzerwana niczym kreska i przerażający pisk. Czkawka momentalnie spogląda dookoła co się dzieje. Do sali wpada lekarz wraz z orszakiem pielęgniarek. Próbują nas wyprowadzić, ja wychodzę grzecznie, Czkawka szarpie się się lekarzem. W końcu jednak odpuszcza i staje przy szybie po drugiej stronie drzwi pokoju. Patrzę na niego ze smutkiem, z niewyobrażalnym bólem. Po kilku minutach, które ciągnęły się jak godziny na korytarz wychodzi lekarz. Ma spuszczoną głowę. Patrzymy na niego w skupieniu. Kiwa przecząco głową: - Przykro mi - mówi. - Nie, nie, nie, nie... To nie prawda - słyszę płaczliwy głos Czkawki. W jednej chwili widzę jak krzyczy i bije pięściami o ścianę, w drugiej upada na podłogę zupełnie załamany. Nie wiem co mam robić. Po prostu podchodzę do niego i przytulam z całej siły. Jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch, na ramieniu czuję mokre łzy. - Dlaczego on? - pyta. Nie odpowiadam, całą siłę wkładam w to by się nie złamać, by mu pomóc. - Dlaczego on?! - krzyczy. Nie potrafię nic powiedzieć. Chłopak wyrywa się z mojego uścisku i biegnie na zewnątrz. Zostaję sama. * - Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?! - krzyczę patrząc w niebo. - Dlaczego odebrałeś mi najlepszego przyjaciela?! Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Od wewnątrz rozpycha mnie ogromny ból. Mam ochotę się na czymś wyżyć. Chcę pozbyć się wszechogarniającego mnie cierpienia. Nie potrafię jednak zapomnieć. Jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było dobrze, śmialiśmy się i wygłupialiśmy, a dzisiaj zostajemy sami z rozpaczą. - Matt - szlocham - wróć do mnie. Moje słowa znaczą tak wiele, lecz wiem, że nic już nie zdoła go uratować. On nie żyje. Nie mogę tego zruzumieć. Nie mogę!!! Chcę żeby tu był, żeby mnie pocieszył. - Proszę. On nie żyje. Nie żyje. * Cmentarz powoli pustoszeje. Brązowa trumna leży pod górą ziemi. Na niej stosy kwiatów. Stoję ze spuszczoną głową. Łzy spływają mi po policzkach, nie potrafię ich powstrzymać. Na ramieniu czuję dłoń Astrid. - Zaczekam na ciebie w samochodzie - mówi i odchodzi. Zostaję sam. Sam z moim przyjacielem. Stoję wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Chciałbym mu podziękować lecz słowa nie potrafią wypłynąć z moich zmarzniętych ust. - Cześć Matt - udaje mi się wymówić jego imię. - Mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszysz i patrzysz teraz na mnie. Jeśli tak, to pewnie widzisz jak ciężko mi po twojej śmierci. Nie potrafię nazwać słowami bólu jaki dopadł mnie zaraz po twoim odejściu. Myślę jednak, że tam, w górze jest ci lepiej. Kiedyś się tam spotkamy. Czekaj tam na mnie - uśmiechnąłem się lekko do siebie. - Kiedy nadejdzie mój czas znów będziemy razem. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę, nie zapomina się najlepszych kumpli. Jest mi przykro, że nie zdążyliśmy się pożegnać. Mam jednak nadzieję, że myślisz o mnie tyle, co ja o tobie. Dla mnie nie umarłeś. Żyjesz nadal w moim sercu, nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Człowiek jest wielki nie przez to, co posiada, lecz prze to, kim jest; nie przez to co ma, lecz przez to, czym dzieli się z innymi Spis piosenek, które pomogły mi to napisać: Yiruma - A river flows in you K.M.S - Do brata GroNeX - Ryzyko KuKa - R.I.P A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Say something ---- Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Proszę o szczere komki �� Zrozumiesz, jeśli posłuchasz Cykl one-partów głównie o życiu, problemach, miłości i o tym o czym piszę. Niedawno zrodził się mi pewien pomysł. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Do każdego one-parta jest piosenka pasująca do danej sytuacji. Moja prośba - jeśli czytacie moje wypociny, puśćcie sobie w tle zaproponowaną przeze mnie piosenkę (cały spis piosenek będzie można znaleźć tutaj -> Klik! <- ) Proszę, by po przeczytaniu każdy, kto będzie chciał niech mi złoży relację z opowiadania, będę bardzo wdzięczna. 'Język miłości' Sunrise Avenue - Lifesaver Unosisz mnie Powstrzymujesz pożar Sprawiasz, że jestem wystarczająco silny, by trwać Unosisz mnie Powstrzymujesz pożar Jestem gotów by stać wysoko Ale bez ciebie znów upadnę - Uda się - wyszeptał mi do ucha, a zaraz po tym wyszedł z pokoju. Nie zobaczyłam tego lecz poczułam. Ciemność zakryła całą moją nadzieję, pochłonęła ją jak szpitalną salę, w której się znajdowałam. - Czkawka - powiedziałam cicho. Oczy miałam zamknięte, usta uchyliłam tylko na chwilę, by wymówić jego imię. Potem znów je zamknęłam. Twarz wykręciłam w bólu. Moja głowa pulsowała wciąż przypominając mi, że żyję. Że to się jeszcze nie skończyło. Że muszę wciaż walczyć. - Astrid? - usłyszałam. Głos był ledwie słyszalny. Czemu wszyscy szepczą? A może to tylko takie przeczucie? - Jak się czujesz? - jego głos był czuły i delikatny, niemal poczułam się dobrze. No właśnie, niemal. - Szczerze, jak zdrajczyni - odpowiedziałam. - Nie myśl o tym - powiedział cicho dwudziestodwu latek. - K***a jak mam o tym nie myśleć?! Tam zginęli ludzie! Ten wybuch zabił tak wielu, byłam tam dla nich ostatnim płomykiem nadziei i ich zawiodłam, zawiodłam całą flotę, zawiodłam siebie. - Astrid, nikogo nie zawiodlaś. Ten atak był nieprzewidziany przez nikogo. Później nawet żałowałem, że sam tam nie poszłem, teraz już jednak za późno - weschnął. Przypomniałam sobie wszystkie wydarzenia. Dostaliśmy mnóstwo broni, zapasów żywności i trzy dni. Wyruszyliśmy. Wszystko szło gładko, chodziło tylko oto by odbić więźniow z tych ich imperialnych więzień i wywieźć ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Jako jeden z głównych kapitanów miałam nadzorować tą misję. Niewiele pamiętam z tamtych wydarzeń. Mam prześwity jakiegoś wybuchu. Jakiegoś szkła i krzyku. Potwornego krzyku wzywającego pomocy, która i tak nie nadeszła. - Czkawka? - zapytałam z przerażeniam. - O co chodzi? - Zaświeć światło - odparłam, a na dłoni poczułam coś wilgotnego, jakby łzy. Zamrugałam powiekami by móc orzyzwyczaić się do mroku i coś w nim dostrzec, jednak bez rezultatu. - Zaświeć to cholerne światło! - Tak strasznie mi przykro - wyszeptał i wtedy do mnie dotarło. - Jak? - zapytałam załamanym głosem. - Wybuch, promieniowanie... Nie udalo się nic zrobić - poczułam jak ściska moją dłoń, po policzkach spływały mi łzy, już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Straciłam to co cenne - wzrok. Nie jest co prawda najcenniejsze, ale... ale to tak ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Masz wzrok przez dwadzieścia dwa lata i nagle podczas nieudanej misji go tracisz. - Czkawka? - chłopak otarł moje łzy. - Tak kochanie? - Połóż się obok i mnie przytul - wyszeptałam przez ściśnięte gardło. Po chwili poczułam jak obok ktoś się kładzie i obejmuje mnie ramionami. Poczułam jego zapach, choć nie widziałam jego twarzy, wiedziałam, że się uśmiecha. - Kocham cię - powiedział mi do ucha. - Obiecasz mi coś? - zapytałam. - Wszystko co chcesz. - Będziesz moimi oczami? Będziesz mi wszystko pokazywał, tylko nie tak jak innym, tylko naszym wspólnym językiem? - Obiecuję Milady - wyszeptał. - Dziękuję. I też cię kocham. |31.01.16r godz.00:51| 1000 edycja!!! Kategoria: Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach